Rebound
by Sweet Kid 2020
Summary: After being together for 17 years, Mushi is betrayed by someone she thought was perfect for her. As she tries to recover, though, she sees potential in an old classmate. Rated T just to be extra careful. I might change it later. (Currently on temporary hiatus. My apologies.)
1. Chapter 1

**I recently came up with this idea, but it might take me some time to piece the rest together.**

**As for the fic idea that was recently requested to me, I'll need to take some time to piece the plot for that one together too, but I'll start working on it as soon as possible.**

**I own nothing.**

...

The rain continued to beat down on her, soaking her hair and clothes, and mixing with the tears that were making it difficult to see.

_He said he loved me. Why would he do this after all of these years?_

The small backpack full of her few belongings gained weight as Mushi continued to drag her feet.

_Is this karma? Am I still being punished for how evil and rotten I was?_

The 22-year-old had only just moved in with her boyfriend two months ago, after she'd graduated college and become an aunt.

Sandy had found a place to settle down after graduation, and they'd made the decision to live together.

And then, he did the unthinkable.

He had cheated on her with an older woman.

Then he had the nerve to kick her out of his house.

_Why would he hurt me like this?_

She stopped in front of a house she recognized. It wasn't her parents' house, but it was the home of someone she knew could help her.

_I just don't know if she'll want to help me._

She had made amends with Kuki long ago, but the things she did couldn't be forgotten. Mushi worried that her sister would be reluctant to let her in.

_I'll just have to try._

Mushi lifted a trembling hand and pressed her finger into the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Kuki called, approaching the door.

Whe she opened it, she was shocked by what she saw.

Her sister was standing in front of her, drenched and teary-eyed.

"Mushi?"

Mushi opened her mouth to speak, but only a small squeak came out. She then collapsed to her knees.

Kuki immediately knelt down and pulled her little sister into her arms.

"Mushi, w-what happened?"

Mushi began to sob, "K-Kuki, h-h-help m-me-e!"

...

**As soon as I have Chapter 2 written out, I'll put it up.**

**In the meantime, reviews are encouraged, but flames will not be tolerated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back.**

**This next chapter is just to drop a hint or two about Sandy's mystery mistress.**

**Again, I own nothing.**

...

"I can't believe he did that to you." Kuki said, shocked by her sister's story.

They were now in Kuki and Wally's bedroom. Mushi had on a dry set of clothes and was wrapped in a blanket.

Mushi looked at her sister, then hung her head, "Well, maybe I'm still being punished."

"What are you talking about?"

Mushi started tearing up again.

"Mushi, listen to me. Maybe it's hard to forget how bad you were in the past, but you eventually gained the common sense and dignity to change. We all forgave you. Haven't you forgiven yourself?"

"I... I guess I haven't."

Kuki pulled her sister into a tight embrace, "Well, that's something we can work on as we help you get through this."

Mushi smiled, "Thank you."

The tender moment was cut short by the sound of Kuki's infant daughter crying.

"Sounds like Britney's awake." Kuki said, sliding off the bed, "Stay here, I'll be back."

Mushi smiled a bit wider as her sister left the room to take care of the baby.

Kuki returned after a few minutes with the little girl in her arms.

"Look who's here, Brit. Aunt Mushi's gonna stay with us for a while. Does that sound like fun?"

Britney looked from her mother to her aunt. Then she let out a cute baby giggle.

Kuki turned back to her sister, "So who was this lady he chose over you?"

"I don't know!" Mushi responded, "I caught them together, all I know is what she looks like."

"What does she look like?"

Mushi looked at Kuki suspiciously, "Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I'm just curious."

"Well tough luck, I ain't telling."

Kuki shrugged, "Fair enough."

That night, Mushi couldn't sleep.

She couldn't stop thinking about that... that _ratch_ that took her boyfriend from her.

She couldn't close her eyes because she saw that menacing face every time she blinked. Those malicious blue eyes, that evil smirk.

The woman was only two or three years older than Kuki, not much of an age difference.

So why had Sandy chosen that blond brat over her?

_I'll figure it out later_, Mushi thought to herself as she finally started to doze off, _first I need to_ _pick myself up and piece myself back together_.

...

**Sorry this was such a short chapter. Don't worry, I'm still piecing the plot together. In the meantime, feel free to drop some flame-free reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've got good news and bad news.**

**Good news is I'm putting up this new chapter.**

**Bad news is I have Writer's Block.**

**Okay, I'm done complaining. Sorry this chapter has to be so short.**

...  
After about a week staying with her sister, Mushi began to come out of her funk.

One day, Kuki and Wally came home with really exciting news.

"You know our friend Hoagie?" Kuki asked when they were eating dinner.

Mushi nodded, "Of course I know him."

"Well, his younger brother has a couple of friends who are getting married soon, and he asked us to help him plan the wedding. Hoagie's helping too, of course. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

"Yeah," Wally chimed in while trying to feed Britney, "it's been a while since we've done a wedding, and I actually kind of think weddings are pretty fun."

"Yeah, if you call standing up after the big kiss and cheering louder than anyone else in the whole crowd and drawing stares from everyone fun."

Wally shrugged, "What can I say? I'm a kid at heart. And speaking of kids," he then turned back to the infant, who was pushing away the spoon, "this one needs to eat. Come on, Brit! Sweet potatoes aren't that bad. Just try it."

Kuki and Mushi couldn't help but smile in amusement as they watched him try the "airplane" trick.

"Come on, little sheila. Open big and wide!"

Britney looked at her father as if to say, "Really, Dad? Really?"

Then she looked down at the bowl of mashed sweet potatoes.

She put her tiny hands on the sides of the bowl, looked up at the man who was patiently watching her...

_SPLAT!_

... and Wally got a face full of sweet potatoes.

Which made the baby laugh.

Which made her mother and aunt laugh.

Which made Wally storm out of the kitchen grumbling under his breath about how, "Stupid cruddy sheilas always stick together. I swear, one of these days..."

Mushi turned back to her sister, "Can I help?"

"Sure," replied Kuki, who was getting up to clean up the mess, "First, can you get me a towel?"

"Sure, but I meant with the wedding."

"I know, you can help out with it, I'm sure Tommy and Hoagie won't mind."

Mushi smiled a bit, she remembered who Tommy was. She'd seen him when she was a kid and the Gilligans and Sanbans would have dinner together.

Tommy always called himself "The Tommy", which was pretty funny.

She wondered if he had changed much over the years.

Then wondered why she was even thinking about that.  
...

**I thought I'd foreshadow what would happen later on in this chapter. I think I might reveal who Sandy's lover is near the denouement of the story.**

**No flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter ended up being a bit shorter than I wanted it to be. I honestly think I should have planned out this story a bit better before deciding to start writing it. If it feels like I'm dragging it out, please let me know so I can hurry it along better **

**On with the show **

...

After nearly a month, the wedding day finally came.

Kuki had gotten the permission of the bride and groom to bring her sister, as she felt it would remind her that love doesn't have to be over for her, and they could share the love of their friends with each other.

Sappy? Yes. True? Absolutely.

Still, Mushi was worried about seeming out of place.

...

After the ceremony (yes, Wally stood up and cheered loudly and drew attention to himself), they found a table in the corner to sit at during the reception.

"Was that really necessary, Wallabee?" Kuki scolded, "Why do you keep doing that every single time?"

Wally grinned, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You drew attention to yourself. Again. You have to stop doing that. The wedding is supposed to be about the bride and groom, not the doofus in the back row."

Wally smirked and glanced at Mushi, nudging her with his elbow "Ya hear that? Your sister just called me a doofus. It's like she thinks it's an insult."

Mushi chuckled as her sister rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys!" Hoagie called out as he approached them.

"Hey, how ya been, mate?" Wally greeted him.

"I've been doing pretty well lately," he responded, "how about you? Everything going okay with the baby?"

Kuki nodded, "Yep, she's a handful, but a cute one. Do you know how Tommy's doing?"

Hoagie chuckled a bit, then answered, "Well, remember when we were kids and I went through that 'ladies man' phase? Well, it seems that The Tommy has decided he he doesn't want to 'work alone' anymore, if you know what I mean."

Wally's eyes widened, "You mean he has a girlfriend?"

"No, but he's looking for one."

"Hey," another voice said from behind Hoagie, "are you talking about me?"

Hoagie grinned, stepping aside to reveal his annoyed brother.

"Maybe," he responded slyly, "All good things though."

Mushi looked up and blinked at the young man in front of her.

She felt a strange sensation inside of her at the sight of him.

Maybe it was how handsome he looked in the suit he wore.

Maybe it was how familiar he was to her.

Maybe it was a sudden longing to find a new spark.  
...

**I have some bad Writer's Block for this one. If it isn't in flame form, I can take any constructive criticism you might have for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, Chapter 5.**

**Also, let me know if I'm rushing things or screwing up the pacing at all.**

...

When the time came for the couples to grace the dance floor, Mushi watched as her sister and brother-in-law moved along with the music.

She took in how their motions were so relaxed and how the music just guided them.

She knew it wasn't just the music though, it was also them.

When they connected, they became one and moved as a single unit.

Her sister was lucky to have someone to share that with.

Mushi wished she still did.

As she watched the couples, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Tommy standing above her.

"Oh," she gasped, blushing a bit, "hi, Tommy."

"Hi," replied Tommy, "listen, I heard about what happened with Sandy, and I kind of wanted to offer my sympathy."

Mushi smiled, "Thanks, I'm doing better now."

"Look, I know you just recently came out of a relationship, but seeing as we're both the only two adults here alone, do you think you might want to dance with me?"

Mushi thought for a moment. It did seem like fun, and she did want to get to know Tommy better.

"Okay."

Tommy smiled and held out his hand, and Mushi took it.

The moment they stepped on the dance floor together, it felt like a magical power had overtaken her. Soon, the two of them were dancing in perfect harmony with one another, almost as if they'd done this before.

Even though they hadn't, they both wondered if they could ever do it again.

...

**I wasn't sure if I needed to add more to the chapter, but I think it's okay.**

**I'll put up the next chapter of A.N.T.I.D.O.T.E tomorrow.**

**No flames please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a long time since I've updated. I know this is usually the part where I profusely apologize, but I trust that you'll understand that I've been really busy lately. I feel like this chapter might come off as a bit cheesy, but I hope you'll be okay with it anyway.**

...

The music slowed to a stop and the magic dissolved into reality.

Mushi's face still felt warm, her heart still rapidly beating.

As the two parted, Tommy smiled at her a bit awkwardly.

"So, uh, how was I? I didn't step on your toes did I?"

She giggled involuntarily, "No, you danced really well."

"You too. We should probably go sit down now."

"Sure. Um, do you think you'd like to hang out later?"

"I'd like that."

Both then turned to go back to their seats, the moment leaving them giddy and light-headed.

...

When Mushi returned to the table, she found her sister grinning slyly at her.

"Having fun?" Kuki asked.

"Yeah," Mushi replied, still grinning, "I'm having a great time."

"I saw you dancing with Tommy."

Mushi felt a blush creeping up her neck and along her cheeks, her smile spreading a bit more.

Wally covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, "Hey, Kuki, I think your sister's in love."

"What?! No! It's just... well, it just felt so good dancing with someone."

Kuki nodded, "Uh huh. Right."

...

eanwhile, Tommy returned to his table, where his brother and sister-in-law were sitting.

"Having fun, little bro?" Hoagie asked him, bouncing his two-year-old son on his lap.

"You bet!"

"You didn't step on her toes, did you?" Abby asked with a sly grin.

Tommy scoffed, "Of course not."

"Well how come you're all red in the face?"

"It's been a while since he's danced with a girl." Hoagie explained, the turned to his brother, "How did it feel?"

Tommy blushed harder, "It felt like my stomach was dancing more than I was."

Abby laughed, "Um, Hoagie, I think you're brother's got a crush on Kuki's sister."

"What!? No! It's not like that, I just..." Tommy sighed, "I honestly don't know."

Hoagie slung an arm around Tommy's shoulders, "Don't worry too much, little bro. I think it would be nice if you got to know her better, given that we're already close to their family. Maybe you two should hang out sometime."

Tommy smiled a bit, "I asked her if she would like to hang out later, and she agreed."

"That's great! Have you planned anything in particular yet?"

"Not really."

"I have an idea, how about we arrange a double date with you two? That way, you'll have a wingman and it won'tlook awkward."

"Thanks, Hoagie."

"No problem. We're always willing to lend a hand. Right, Abby?"

Abby nodded, "That's right."

So, it was settled. Later that evening, Tommy and Mushi would go on their first date under the discreet watch of Hoagie and Abby.

...

**And now a word from the author.**

**Thank you for being so patient with me. I know the world is going through a tough time, and fandom is a good escape from reality, especially if it's a healthy fandom like this one. I can't wait to see what I come up with for the next chapter.**

**Until then, keep thinking happy thoughts.**


End file.
